Something Wrong
by Boop-Ba-Doop
Summary: Something was definitely wrong with Izayoi the past few weeks, mostly after that incident. He was way more… secluded.I was just thinking this when Riri burst in, 'Izayoi's gone missing' - One-Shot. Feel free to use this, but please don't say you came up with it. A little Black RabbitxIzayoi. T 'cos I can't rate (is probably K or something)
1. Missing

**Black Rabbit's POV**

Something was definitely wrong with Izayoi the past few weeks, mostly after _that incident_. He was way more… secluded. It was like he was trying to be alone; it was strange, even for him. He was just getting better, as well. I mean the perverted part of him stayed the same, but he was _just_ learning to control his strength, _just_ being more friendly and kind… And now this! Something was wrong, like, really wrong.

I was just thinking about this in my room when a very stressed-looking Riri came in.

'Black Rabbit! It's so terrible! IZAYOISGONEMISSINGPLEASEHELPBLACKRABBIT!'

'Whoa, calm down, Riri. Deep breaths… Now tell me what happened.' I tried to reassure her. She took a few deep breaths.

'I-Izayoi has gone m-missing… Everyone's looking, but we can't find him!' my eyes widened. _Missing? That can't be… He wouldn't leave us, would he? Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear… This really is terrible…_

'OK Riri. We will find him, don't worry!' _Gods! I bet this is all just a joke! Damn Problem Children… I'll get him for sure. THIS ISN'T FUNNY, IZAYOI!_

'O-OK… I'll go tell Master Jin.' she said, calming down.

'You haven't told him?' I asked. She shook her head.

'I figured it'd be better if I got you first. Is that okay?' she asked worriedly

'Right… OK, please go tell Master Jin.' I confirmed.

'Unn!' she ran out the room as fast as she could, her twin tails flowing behind her.

I stayed there for a moment, allowing this to sink in.

'… CRAP!' I shot out that room quicker than I ever had before. I had to get him before he did something he'll regret- that is assuming that this isn't a joke. Curse you, Problem Children!


	2. Questions

**Sorry, bit of a short chapter here!**

* * *

**Izayoi's POV (When he's running away)**

'I have to get away. I have to get away. I have to get away.' I kept repeating the words silently. I didn't want to leave, why would I? The place was awesome! I finally had some friends, people who _weren't_ afraid of me. I never thought for a moment I could have actual _friends_… Then they go and make it feel like we're all family… They've softened me, and that's not good.

These thoughts kept swimming in my head as I packed my rucksack. I wanted to help them, I really did, but the pain was getting worse. I opened my window, it wouldn't matter if anyone saw me, I go outside at night all the time to get some fresh air.

I knew I would regret it, I knew I would and I hesitated. _No_, I told myself, if I stay, I'll die in someone's arms, or something. I can't let them see me die… I can't do that to them. I just can't. My heart ached as I ran into the woods.

I can't let them see me die, its better if they think I've… I've abandoned them.

* * *

**VERY short chapter. Sorry!**


	3. Devestated

**3****rd**** Person**

Jin Russel was minding his own business, doing a little paperwork.

**_CRASH_**

He literally jumped off his seat and hit the floor with a _THUMP_. 'Master Jin! This is terrible!' Riri cried. Jin picked himself off the floor and asked:

'What happened?'

'Izayoi's disappeared!' he stood still. No movement… OK, now Riri was worried. 3, 2, 1-

'WHAT!?' he wasn't angry. Not one bit; he was worried. He was worried it was all just a mean joke. He was worried what Black Rabbit would do to Izayoi if it was one. He was worried what Black Rabbit would do to Izayoi if it wasn't one. And he was worried where Izayoi was…

'Have you told Black Rabbit yet?' Riri opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by:

'CRAP!' resonating though the hall and a certain pink-haired bunny, shooting outside (after running straight into a wall).

'Well that answered that question.' Jin muttered. If this was a joke, Izayoi would be dead in three seconds flat. 'Come Riri, let's go outside.' **(A/N: That ****_was_**** a typo, but I think it sounds cool)**

* * *

When they got outside, absolutely everyone was searching. The kids, Yō, Calico Cat, Asuka, even Leticia! Black Rabbit was nowhere to be seen, but going by the fact that the trees in the forest were coming down and a deep, evil voice was shouting 'I-ZA-YOI!' over and over, he guessed she was in the forest. Poor Izayoi.

'Any luck?' he asked Yō.

'Not so far.' she said quietly. The day ended with no sign of Izayoi. Until a puffy eyed Kurosagi came in.

'Black Rabbit! What happened?' he asked, everyone coming towards her.

'I-Iza-Izayoi left a m-message…' they all gasped.

'What was it?' Asuka asked. Black Rabbit handed her a piece of paper.

_'Dear Who-Ever-Finds-This-First (probably Black Rabbit?)_

_This isn't a joke. Sorry, but I'm finding the No-Names community a little dull. It's so boring there! Besides, I doubt Black Rabbit even wants me to stay, I mean she's always calling me and the other two 'Problem Children' after all. I got a request to join another community, so I agreed. Sorry, but you won't be able to find me now. I won't be seeing you!_

_Bye!_

_- Izayoi Sakimaki_

_PS. I took some of your food J_

There was silence as everyone stared at the letter. How could he do this to us? Jin could easily see the anger and despair on some of their faces. They had just lost their Ace. They were going down again and this time they won't be brought back up. everyone thought the same thing at the same time:

_'How could you do this to us, Izayoi?'_


	4. Gone

**Yay! One review! Thanks** Darkangel-Luv**!**

* * *

**Izayoi's POV**

I don't know how long I walked, but it had to have been at least 8 hours- it was getting really light. I could hear my name being called behind me, but I ignored it and the regret that had pushed itself up in my mind. I sighed. I decided to put up a note, but what should it say? I would have to sound carefree, a reason as to why I left… I got invited to some other community, maybe? Why would I join that one…? Right! It was getting way too boring, so I took another community up on its offer. Then I could put as a side note, Black Rabbit calling me a nuisance? Problem Child, that's it! Now how to word it…

_Dear Black Rabbit. _No, it might not be her…

_Dear Who-Ever-Finds-This-First_. Good, good… _(probably Black Rabbit?) _Yeah, that could work!

How about: _This isn't a joke. Sorry, but I'm finding the No-Names community a little stupid _No… _ a little dull. It's so boring- _should I put 'here' or 'there'? Oh well- _there! Besides, I doubt Black Rabbit even wants me to stay, I mean she's always calling me and the other two 'Problem Children' after all. _Hmm… _I got a request to join another community, so I agreed. Sorry, but you won't be able to find me now. _Just for good measure._ I won't be seeing you!_

_Bye!_

_- Izayoi Sakimaki_

_PS. I took some of your food J_There! Totally carefree!

I stuck it on a tree (don't ask how) and admired my note. I'm sure Black Rabbit will find it.

I continued on, very aware of all the trees falling down quite a ways behind me and a menacing voice calling out, 'I-ZA-YOI!' Most likely, Black Rabbit. I sighed, definitely no going back now. That's when something strange- if that word even exists in Little Garden- happened.

I was engulfed in light, strange light that seemed to change colours. Pink, purple, blue, green, yellow, orange, red, pink, purple, blue, green, yellow, orange, red… My eyes were burning now. Pink, purple, blue, green, yellow, orange, red, black- black!? Uh oh, too late, I was gone.

* * *

**Asuka's POV**

Although I would never admit it, I was really scared. This was a terrible joke, even for Izayoi! It's been, what, 3 days? Oh gods… Black Rabbit has gone through all the stages, denial, rage, revenge, despair… Jin is still telling himself it's a really bad prank… But I know this is true, he wouldn't joke about something like this, I think. I guess you can't really tell with Izayoi. I wonder what community he joined. No! He hasn't joined one, he's just run away. We'll still find him, I know it.

I saw something move at the corner of my eye. 'Black Rabbit, where are you going?'

'Huh? Oh, Asuka. I'm going to look for Izayoi one more time.' she said in that monotone voice she adopted yesterday. I was seriously worrying about her. All she ever does anymore is search for Izayoi. I faked a smile.

'Alright, good luck!'

'Thanks.' she walked out the door, ears down with no energy. Poor Kurosagi…

* * *

**Black Rabbit's POV**

I went into the forest again. I knew I wouldn't find him, but I had to try! I had to… I wonder if he knew what he was doing to us, he would come back. Stop thinking about that! Now is not the time! I looked, something shiny caught my eye. I walked towards the USO (Unidentified Shiny Object). I couldn't believe what I saw! A Universal Plate! It couldn't be, they'd all been destroyed centuries ago- so why was one here? A Universal Plate allowed someone or something to travel to a parallel universe, a random one, mind you. If you were originally from a different universe already, you were sent back to your 'real' universe. If you knew someone from a different world, there was a 90% chance you would be sent there. I gasped.

_What if Izayoi was sent to his original world?_

'Black Rabbit, you've been gone for hours!' I jumped and turned around. It was Asuka and Yō.

'What's that?' Yō asked.

'A-a Universal Plate.' they stared at me, dumbfounded. I sighed and explained what it was.

'Wait! What if Izayoi got sent back to his world?' Asuka exclaimed.

'I just thought that…'

'Should we try?' asked Yō, again. Asuka nodded.

'We should, what do you think, Black Rabbit?'

'Yes. Let's go!' they nodded. We stood on top of the plate. I stamped my foot down and we were consumed in a whirlwind of colours: pink, purple, blue, green, yellow, orange, red and black… I passed out next to the others without realizing what happened.


	5. Pain

**I find it hard to actually write long chapters, dunno why. I will try to make them longer.**

* * *

**Izayoi's POV**

I was so on edge at school today. It's been 3 days, 3 whole school days 2 to go (When I came back, it was Monday- why!?). The same happened as any day, I was treated like a monster by teachers and students alike and I pretended to ignore it; why do they have to look at me like that!? I never meant to severely injure that kid… Or the other three… They got me angry, I'm pretty sure I turn into the Hulk when I'm mad- green and everything! Still… I guess you can't really blame them. I really am a monster, a beast…

Great. Just great! Now I'm thinking about _them_, just wonderful. I gritted my teeth and waited for the memories to come back:

_ …The boy was scared and afraid. He lay there shaking, knowing what was about to happen, but he couldn't stop it. He never had been able, there was no point trying. He knew it was useless to be afraid and he would rather stand strong and proud than cowering in fear… Yet, he wouldn't stop shivering._

I opened my eyes to see I had collapsed upon the cold, hard ground once again. Ouch. Not only because of the very-un-soft tarmac but the memories- they just kept coming. I walked quickly, if I could get to my house before the next one, I might be okay. Hopefully.

As I walked, I could've sworn I saw blue hair disappear into an alleyway; I decided that my eyes had teamed up with my imagination and they were playing cruel tricks on me. _But what if-_ No! Later I will think of possibilities, but not now; not when I'm vulnerable. Crap… My knees buckled from under me, but I didn't feel the pavement come in contact with my head, nor did I feel the blood seeping out of a certain gash I had just acquired…

_Most people would be dead after what he'd been through. It made him stronger, sure, but Hell was it painful! And here came the needle, stinging, blood dripping and finally numbness. He stopped shivering and waited for that which was bound to come._

My eyes opened reluctantly, my vision was blurry. 'Shit!' I cursed. I felt my pounding head and understood why it was throbbing so much. _Blood everywhere…_ NO! I steeled myself and moved away from_ then_. I looked up, right there, just one block away. I will revisit my most painful memories there and I will cry myself to sleep like I always used to. Then I will go to school tomorrow and pretend nothing happened. I continued walking, clutching my head, I no longer give a damn if anyone sees me.

I locked the door behind me and sank to my knees. I let the visions in. I was out like a log in less than a second.

_He screamed. He was living in Hell one hundred times over every second- just like every other day. No amount of drugs could stop this pain, sometimes he really wished he would just die, but it had no effect; none whatsoever. He continued to scream in dreadful agony, not even unconsciousness could rid him of it. Why couldn't the boy just _**DIE!?**

_He woke up in a pool of his own blood on the very solid floor in his 'room'. He daren't move; it would hurt a lot, he knew. It had happened so many times before he now knew what and what not to do. Don't get up. Ever… He hoped he wouldn't move again as he fell into a deep, dark, gore-filled and bloody sleep. He cried as he woke up. 'Still alive… Why…?'_

I woke up suddenly. My tears danced with my blood, it was everywhere. But there were no more visions that night. I sighed quietly and walked to the bathroom.

I cleaned my face thoroughly, ignoring the immense pain building in my head. I opened the bathroom cabinet and took out a roll of bandages. I had learnt that keeping bandages with me was more useful and needed than food and water. I wrapped my head up gently, knowing that tomorrow it would be healed, or at least healed enough to hide. I went to bed and, as predicted, cried myself to sleep.

* * *

**Black Rabbit's POV **

At first we tried following Asuka who was the closest to Izayoi's time. Apparently a lot had changed. Then we tried using Yō's senses. There were too many people. Eventually we just started wandering around blindly, lots of people commented on how great my 'cosplay' was and laughed about it, failing to see my growing anger. I now see why Izayoi is so annoying.

'Why not just ask around for Izayoi?' Asuka asked, I face-palmed.

'Why didn't we think of this earlier!? I'm sure everyone would know who Izayoi is, even if they see him as a bully!'

'Or a bully's victim,' Yō added, helpfully. I was about to retort saying Izayoi would never get bullied. But the more I thought about it, the more likely it seemed. Not physical bulling or verbal, but just ignoring him or giving him weird glances… Scared glances. They could be afraid of him…

'_OOF!_' I fell hard on my bum. I looked up to see a girl on the floor.

'Oh! I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going!' I apologized.

'I-it's fine. Huh?' she smiled, 'Nice costume!' and I was just starting to like her... As she got up I noticed her school uniform looked an awful lot like Izayoi's. 'H-hey!' she looked at me, 'Do you know Izayoi Sakamaki?' I asked.

Her eyes widened in fear. 'W-why?' she asked quietly.

'We met him yesterday and he dropped something. We came to return to him.' Asuka came to my recue and the girl relaxed slightly.

'I k-know of Izayoi, but I've never really talked to him. He seems a little… secluded.' Something was really wrong.

'O-oh… Well, do you know where he lives?' I asked.

'U-umm… I think he lives just down there,' she said pointing, 'just go straight, right, left, right and then to your left there should be a medium sized house, that's his.'

'OK, thanks!' I smiled. We were finally going to find him! We turned to leave, when:

'Be careful. You never know how he'll act to visitors.' she was treating him like a monster.

'Thanks.' Yō interrupted. We left her.

When we'd gotten far enough away from her I spoke, 'Let me be the first to say: Something is really wrong.'

'Agreed.' The other two said in synchronization. We walked in silence from then on. One turn and there was Izayoi's house…

Suddenly, I was yanked backwards. I turned to see both Asuka and Yō were holding their fingers to their lips. 'Izayoi.' Asuka said. My eyes widened considerably, I looked to see. There he was, walking, face in pain… Wait, what? I looked again. He seemed in pain. Suddenly he collapsed to the ground.

I gasped and tried to go forward, but Yō grabbed both me and Asuka. We looked at her. She shook her head and gestured to an unconscious Izayoi. I turned to look. Slowly he got up. He eyes were unfocused for a moment as he clutched his now heavily bleeding head. He sighed and got up, stumbling as he did so. He walked a couple steps, stopped, steeled himself and continued. We were all worrying a lot by now. We watched from behind as he unlocked the door and closed it. We went forward, gingerly. When we got right up to the door, I was just about to knock when I noticed something liquid and red coming from under the door…_ Blood…_ And not just any blood, _Izayoi's_ blood.

I panicked, what the hell is wrong with you, Izayoi!? It stopped and I heard someone move from the other side of the door. He must have fallen again. But he's back now, good. Hopefully he'll heal his head. I turned to the others and we came to a silent agreement. We'll go away for now and rent a room somewhere, then we'll come back tomorrow and confront Izayoi. A good plan, now to see if we can stick to it and _not_ chicken out.

* * *

***Update: I actually didn't realize it was all one big paragraph. I read the reviews, but I just didn't really look. Hopefully that's better and easier to read, now.**


	6. Worry

**Woo! A new chapter! Tell me you aren't exited! Plot bunnies are popping up everywhere, but if I catch one the other one gets away! It's annoying. -_-**

* * *

**Izayoi's POV**

I woke up at 7:00 am, as usual. So boring! Everyone hates me… Per usual. I sighed. I really missed Asuka, Yō, the little wimp and, of course, Black Rabbit. I got up and stretched, getting my uniform out the wardrobe and putting it on- ridding my mind of distracting thoughts; I mean, I knew I'd regret leaving, but not this much.

I felt incredibly sad and I had an annoying little voice in the back of my head telling me that I should never have left Little Garden. I never knew that somewhere could be so fun and happy. For the first time in my life (apart from those demons in human form), somewhere- no, someone didn't reject me on first sight, or any time after that. It truly was a paradise.

But as much as I'd like to stay there… This world… is still _my_ world. And not just that… It's dying. If I'm not here, everything and everyone will die and I will have nowhere to return to when my… friends… reject me. As much as I hate it, if I don't keep giving this planet my power and strength, it will cease to exist. And even if _they _don't reject me, I still, somehow, care about the people living here. They all fear and loathe me, but I can't just leave them to the lions. It's not, and never will be, my nature.

The more I think about it the more stupid it sounds. _I have no friends or family left here._ But I still fight for them in the shadows, while in the light they ignore and shun me. There is nothing here that ties me to this world but still I try and save it. When I'm gone… the next saviour may not be so kind. This world will undoubtedly fall to ruins, so… why..? I curled up on the floor, silent tears falling steadily.

'Why…? Why must I help these people…?' I whispered to myself. 'Why am I the saviour!? Why do I have be the Guardian of this pitiful world!? Why must I just throw away my chance at a good life, and help these ungrateful, oblivious IDIOTS!?' I breathed heavily after my outburst. Please, tell me no one heard that.

That's when I heard the doorbell go. Such an annoying sound, I have to change that someday. Why have I never- Oh yes… That's why. Who could be at the door? No one ever comes here.

* * *

**Asuka's POV - Slightly Earlier**

Last night, we decided to visit him at 7 in the morning. Unfortunately, _someone in particular_ *glares at Black Rabbit* decided to sleep in. We were silent on the way to his house, dreading what his reaction was going to be. We stood outside a moment. When I saw no one was going to move, I pressed the doorbell button.

Wow, Izayoi. Change that sound now, it's really annoying. Then again… he probably doesn't have many visitors. Most likely, he never noticed. Someone moved on the other side of the door. It opened. There he stood a bandage around his head and a shocked expression on his face. His expression went back to being calm after a second.

'Where must I go to get rid of you?' he asked rudely leaning on the door frame.

'Hey! We came here to get you back! I mean, you got here by accident, right?' I asked.

'Yes.'

'Then why are you saying that!?' Black Rabbit cut in. He just sighed at her sudden outburst, seemingly unaffected.

'Looks like I'll just have to explain, then,' he muttered. 'True, I didn't know what that thing was. But, my intention from the start was to get back here to my crappy world.'

'Crappy?' he ignored me.

'I was going to search the whole of Little Garden if I had to, to find the way back here. I guess I was just lucky in finding that thing.'

'But… I thought… I thought you hated this place. Just like Asuka and I hated our worlds-' Yō spoke up.

'I do.'

'What?'

'I hate this world to the very core of my being.' I was about to interrupt when he cut me off. 'But I'll be caught dead if I leave It.' we just stared at him as he said that.

'That makes no sense…' Kurosagi muttered. He just scoffed.

'Are we done here? Because I have somewhere to be.'

'And where would that be?' I asked angrily.

'School. I'm not rich enough to just get my parent's jobs. I wouldn't want it anyway. Education is something I like, as well. And there's no way in Hell I would even _want_ to be home-schooled.' he retorted. 'So, are. We. Done. Here?' he asked slowly. Dammit he pisses me off.

'Fine! But you know we'll come back don't you? This is just a temporary, strategic retreat.' he looked surprised.

'Wow… to think… A brat like you knew so many big words and made them into an actual sentence!' I growled and tackled him before Yō or Black Rabbit could catch me. This time he was definitely shocked. I punched stomach as hard as I could- I'm stronger than I look. He pushed me off himself and Black Rabbit secured my arms.

'Jeez… It was just a joke…' he muttered, hand where I hit him. 'You're stronger than you look, rich girl.' I snorted and looked away from him. He sighed and turned around.

'Where are you going?' Black Rabbit asked.

'Getting my bag so I can leave for school.' he disappeared inside. 'Good day.' he said as he came back out and locked the door behind him. He walked passed us without a sideward glance. What I'd give to know what he was thinking right now…

* * *

**Diana's POV***

I watched their conversation with Sakamaki-san. I was so amazed of how confident they were when they asked questions and answered as well. I still had no idea what they had meant by a 'little garden' or anything like that, but if there was another world, it would make sense. Izayoi is never absent from school, he doesn't get sick or injured in any way.

But, it meant that he was originally from this world, but then somehow travelled to a little garden of some kind… Or the place he went to was called 'Little Garden'. I guess if parallel worlds exist, why can't a world called Little Garden?

I hid behind the wall as Izayoi came past. My heart beat so fast and I was so sure he looked at me a moment. _Kyaaa! Please don't notice me, Sakamaki-san!_

He passed silently and I let out a breath of relief. Now to get to school myself.

* * *

**-TIME PASSES-**

'Hey, Dina! You were later than usual today, what happened?' my raven-haired friend asked me.

'I just slept in a bit I guess, Willow.' I replied laughing nervously.

'It's still not like you.' said the black-haired boy sitting next to me.

'I know… I have no idea what happened to make me so sleepy. It's happened to you too, William.' I retorted.

'He, he… I guess…' he smiled and looked at his sister. 'Hey! Willow, what did you think of the new _Zelda_ game?'

I zoned out, ignoring the comments on _Zelda_, _Kingdom Hearts_ and _Pokemon._ I watched Izayoi, and almost had a heart attack when he looked at me, almost_ knowingly. _No… I gasped inaudibly, _he knows I watched him! It really wasn't my imagination when I thought he looked at me!_

He turned away from me as the teacher called out the register. Just after I called out my name, I realized something. He's going to want to know why I was there. He's going to want answers.

I'm going to have to confront the guy who's killed classmates, **_on my own_**_._

* * *

***You don't actually know Diana yet. She an OC I just decided to put in, tell me if you think I should make her have a bigger role or not (the twins, Willow and William too)**

**I have been away for so long. I apologize for my laziness.**


End file.
